Lightning Farron
Lightning is the main protagonist from the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy. She previously fought Wonder Woman in an episode of One Minute Melee. (For other combatants named Lightning, see Lightning (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aqua VS Lightning * Lightning vs Bayonetta * Chrom VS Lightning * Cloud Strife VS Lightning Farron (Completed) * Dante Vs Lightning * The Demi-Fiend vs Lightning Farron * Lucina vs. Lightning Farron (Completed) * Madoka Kaname vs Lightning Farron (Completed) * Lightning vs Pit * Selvaria Bles vs. Lightning Farron * Lightning vs. Shulk Possible Opponents * Agent Carolina (RvB) * Agent Texas (RvB) * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Clare (Claymore) * Corrin (Fire Emblem: Fates) * Crono (Chrono Trigger) * Es (BlazBlue) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Kratos (God of War) * Lenneth Valkyrie (Valkyrie Profile) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Mashu Kyrielight (Fate/Grand Order) * Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) * Nariko (Heavenly Sword) * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) * Omnimon (Digimon) * Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc) (Fate/Apocrypha) * Saber (Artoria Pendragon) (Fate/Stay Night) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) * Siegfried Schtauffen (Soulcalibur) * Sophitia Alexandra (Soulcalibur) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Lightning is speed-type combatant who has fairly fast moving speed and uses the Schema system to switch between outfits, allowing her to use the skill sets in each outfit. Lightning's primary outfit is her Guardian Corps Uniform, allowing her Paradigm Shift from the combat-oriented Commando to the magic-based Ravager or heal-based Medic. Lightning can switch to her Knight of Etro armor or her Equilibrium attire. Attacks * Razor Gale * Lightning Strike * Crushing Blow * Thunderfall * Zantetsuken (Limit) Basic attire * Stats: 300 HP, 30 Strength, 30 Magic * Weapon: Blazefire Saber, Omega Weapon * Paradigm: Commando, Ravager, Medic Commando * Blitz * Launch * Ruin * Ruinga * Smite * Blaze Rush Ravager * Thunder * Thundara * Thundaga * Fire * Aerora * Watera * Blizzara * Army of One (Limit attack) Medic * Cure * Cura Knight of Etro * Weapon: Overture * Defense: Goddess's Grace *Attacks ** Snipe ** Lightning Strike ** Ullr's Shield ** Focused Bolts ** Graviton Mines Commando * Attack * Ruin * Blitz * Launch * Smite * Armor Breaker * Lifesiphon * Faultsiphon * Mind Piercer * Auto-Bravery * Adrenaline * Blindside * Ravage * Scourge * Ruinga * Legion of One (Limit) Equilibrium * Stats: 2,000 HP, 200 Strength, 200 Magic, 100 ATB, and 100 ATB Speed. * Weapons: Crimson Blitz, Ultima Weapon * Defense: Night Lotus Feats *Able to stand toe-to-toe with Caius Ballad. *Overpowered Bhunivelze on her own and defeated the deity with the power of humanity's souls. *Can launch enemies as high as 6.4 m (21 feet) into the air when staggered, even if they're as massive as a Behemoth King or a Juggernaut; *Single-handedly defeated Aeronite, Ereshkigal, Chaos Bahamut and a transformed Snow Villiers. *Hunted down numerous monsters to extinction. Gallery Lightning.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Character Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Fire Users